The Rise
by Cat09
Summary: A darkness is coming and theres nothing to stop it. There will be a war with blood and death. One dog, three cats, and one wolf will come togather and bring light. Will Diggs survive this deadly fate or die for no reason and darkness will rule? [I don't own cats & dogs. Only OC's]
1. Prologue

Long ago, when M.E.O.W.S. was made, DOG HQ celebrated because the war was over. M.E.O.W.S. was accepted to celebrate with them because they helped. The war was hard to win. A lot of agents died. Tab, leader of M.E.O.W.S., was the one who made the agency. Before this happened, Liberty, Tab's wife, had a litter of four kittens. When the war was over, Tab, Liberty, their half-grown sons and daughters, and some agents, went to celebrate DOG HQ. One of their sons, Midnight, had a secret. His brother, Leopard, bully's Midnight because he likes to. That was Midnight's secret. The reason why he doesn't tell his mother or father, because Leopard threatened Midnight, that if he ever told Tab or Liberty about this, he would kill him.

When they were at DOG HQ, Leopard said to Midnight somewhere in DOG HQ was gold. Midnight and Leopard explored a different place in DOG HQ that no dog used it yet. When Midnight explored the place, Leopard jumped out of nowhere and attacked Midnight. Midnight earned a lot of scars from the attack. When Leopard was ready to do another attack, he hesitated. Midnight managed to pin him down. Leopard shoved him and Leopard jumped. Midnight went under him and bit his hind left leg hard. Midnight heard a growl. It was Tab. When they stopped fighting, Tab punished Midnight for doing this. Midnight noticed that Tab saw only the part where he pinned his brother down and saw the whole thing.

Tab went to talk to Liberty. Midnight was spying on them. He overheard that Tab doesn't need him because what he was doing. Midnight became angry. He felt like he wanted revenge. Then he had an idea. Midnight tricked some dogs that there are evil cats up in surface, down town. When they were at the surface, dogs started to attack innocent cats and some humans. Midnight created a huge fire and the dogs were too busy to notice. Midnight challenged a small grey cat but then a huge Siamese attacked him. He was the father of the little cat. When Midnight gave up his challenge to the huge cat, he ran to the forest. Midnight still wanted revenge so he ran after him. There was a fence blocking the Siamese's way and there was no escape. Something came to Midnight's mind. The only way to ruin the little cat's heart is to kill the father.

Midnight attacked the Siamese. When he pinned him down, he clawed his throat and his heart. Blood squirted on Midnight's pelt. The Siamese lost all of his lives and he was dead. Midnight licked the warm blood and he felt proud from what he did. When it was over, he went to Tab and Liberty. When he entered the room, happiness showed in his eyes but in their eyes, he saw horror. Tab banished him to somewhere that he would be locked up forever. Midnight said that one day he would have his revenge. When he went to jail, the DOG HQ leader punished the dogs that were tricked and betrayed M.E.O.E.W.S. as an enemy because of Midnight. Many days past, Midnight thought of what he did. Leopard created this monster. This blood-thirsty monster waiting to kill. If Midnight found Leopard, he would say thank you for creating this monster and kill him. One day, he disappeared without a trace. No one ever heard of him ever since, until now.

* * *

PRESENT

A scary robot dog was walking in the shadows. There were blood stains on him. His name is Scrouge. He stopped walking and sat down. "It's almost done, sir", said Scrouge. A black cat walked out of the shadows. It was Midnight. "Good. When it's done, start it up and test it on DOG HQ. The world will be mine to rule", said Midnight.

**There it is. If your wondering what Leopard looks like it's by his name. He looks like a leopard. This story in the past. Not even when Diggs was in DOG HQ. It would be easier to understand if you read my story called Catherine's Life. BYE!**


	2. Chapter 1

Diggs opened his eyes. Sunshine was coming out the window. He was at his owner's house. His owner is named Shane. When Diggs was younger, he was in the kennel. His former owner never came back to him. He had a hard life until Shane came. Shane took him as a police dog and they were partners ever since. But whatever Diggs do in any mission is messing it up. He kept going back to the kennel which he doesn't like.

But Diggs is no ordinary dog. He's an agent working for DOG HQ. Kitty Galore tried to take over the world but there was one problem. Cats and dogs have to work together. Working with Catherine was a tough thing and they always argue a lot. When Butch, his best friend and partner, put him out of the team because of his doings. Diggs thought no one would go against Butch about letting him go. When Butch and Seamus, the dumb bird, left him, Catherine didn't. She saw that Diggs hurt his paw.

Catherine invited Diggs into her home. Diggs told Catherine about his past. Catherine was sad to hear it but she gave him advice about him being a cop dog. The next moment he sees M.E.O.W.S. The next thing he knows is that he defeated Kitty Galore.

DOG HQ and M.E.O.W.S. were at peace. Diggs and Catherine were partners. Seamus flew away to somewhere that Diggs doesn't know. When Diggs remembered Catherine's advice, he was becoming a better cop dog. DOG HQ and M.E.O.W.S. agreed that they would make another agency called NEST PATROL. There's supposed to be agents of their own in the agency. The agents are supposed to be strong and smart agents. Lou and Tab picked Diggs as a leader of NEST PATROL. Everything was hard for him. Diggs began to change. He's not being fun and his voice changed to rough. There will always be DOG HQ and M.E.O.W.S.

Diggs looked at the window. Morning already, thought Diggs. He noticed that he having a hard time of sleeping. When Shane's wife had a baby, it was crying a lot at night. Diggs struggled to get up on his four paws. It was time for him to take a little visit to DOG HQ.

When he got to DOG HQ, he noticed that Tab was there, too. He's been paying a lot of visits lately. He's deputy, Steve, was with him. Steve is a white tom. Diggs sat down and took a long look of DOG HQ. He heard footsteps. He looked on his left shoulder and saw an old white dog, Butch. "Good to see you again. How are NEST PATROL and you being a leader?" rasped Butch. Diggs took a long sigh. Everything was happening so fast. Theirs even more things in his life that needs to be told. "NEST PATROL is fine but me as a leader?" said Diggs. "I don't know if I'm a good leader or not."

"You'll be just fine. When Lou became leader, he was nervous if he was good or not. It turns out to easy to him now," said Butch. What Butch said isn't helping Diggs at all. He was still worried if he wasn't right to be a leader. He saw Tab looking at him. Tab was on the 2nd floor, on the edge of Lou's office. Making eye contact, Tab looked worried. Butch saw what he was staring at. "I forgot to tell you that Tab wants to see you. He's got some news for you," rasped Butch. Since there was peace, Tab was happy and has been visiting us. He remembered the last time he talked to him. He seemed proud and nice. Whatever he says is always wise. He's been teased by other dogs that he's fat but he's not. Diggs felt angry at the dogs who teased him.

Diggs got up and walked till he reached the stairs. When he was on the 2nd floor, Tab walked over to Diggs and greeted him. "Hello Diggs, it's been a long time since we talked. I've got some news," said Tab. "It's about Catherine." Diggs' belly tightened. Catherine was a good friend and it's been a long time seeing her ever since he became leader. "She was patrolling the surface with some cats to find any enemy's. From what happened, you need to come the us," said Tab.

Tab, Diggs, and Steve walked in the DOG HQ hospital. Tab turned to Diggs. "The reason we brought you here is….," said Tab. He didn't finish the sentence. Tab bowed his head with worry. Diggs want the urge to tell Tab want happened but he doesn't want to be rude. Diggs turned his head to Steve. Steve was worried, too. Diggs had heard about him in stories. He heard that he is full with pride, courage, and bravery. He was strong cat and he protects who he loves. He is the same as Tab. "Come with me," said Steve. Steve walked and Diggs followed. He noticed that Tab was following, too. They walked into room 5. When the door opened, he saw two wounded agents and Catherine. There were battle scars all over her. A girl dog was putting something on her wounds. She was standing on all four paws and breathing. Her eyes were closed, struggling from the pain. There was a trail of blood down her mouth.

Diggs was relieved that she was alive, not dead. Diggs walked over to her. "Catherine, are you okay," said Diggs. Her struggling stopped and opened her eyes. She seemed happy to see him. "Hi Diggs. I know it's a bad time to see me like this. Two robot cats jumped us. The other cats lost a few lives but I still have all mine," said Catherine. Diggs turned around to see Tab and Steve talking about something but he didn't care. After the defeat of Kitty Galore, he felt like DOG HQ and M.E.O.W.S. are hiding some dark secret from him and a few agents. "Catherine, describe what they look like," said Diggs.

Catherine's eyes widened by what he said. "The first one looked very scary. I can't describe it. He had blood stains all over him like he killed something more than once," explained Catherine. Maybe if he saw that robot, he might be frightened as her. Diggs had the urge to tell Catherine more. "The second one was…," said Catherine. Her voice trailed away. Diggs got worried. "Who was it," urged Diggs. Catherine looked at Diggs. They made eye contact. "The one you killed a long time ago,…Paws," said Catherine.


	3. Chapter 2

Diggs was surprised at her answer. He turned away and saw Tab and Steve. Tab and Diggs made eye contact. While that happened, the dog that was tending Catherine's wounds, left. Tab looked away. "I'll leave you two to talk it out," said Tab. Tab and Steve got up and left. Steve stopped before he left and looked back at Diggs. "Good luck," said Steve. Diggs stared at him. Suddenly a surge of anger flowed in him but tried his best not to show it. How could he say that now when my enemy has come back, thought Diggs. Diggs started to cool down. "Good luck doesn't change anything," replied Diggs. Steve dipped his head and continued walking. The door shut and everything was quiet. Catherine and Diggs made eye contact. Diggs looked at the two injured agents that were on the hospital beds. Their wounds were covered in bandages and they were breathing heavily. How come they get a lot of wounds and they loosed lives, thought Diggs. He turned his attention to Catherine. Catherine only has few wounds and still has all nine lives, thought Diggs. Catherine stared at Diggs. "I know what your thinkin-," said Catherine. Diggs interrupted her without letting her finish. "Your keeping something from me, are you," growled Diggs. Catherine was silent. Diggs started growled at Catherine. He decided to put Catherine in a test.

Diggs leaped at Catherine. Catherine went under and aimed from his belly gently. Diggs was unbalanced and hit the floor. He got up ready to take the next leap at Catherine. Catherine ran at him like a bolt of lightning. He felt a power surge hit him. He fell on his back and Catherine was on top of him. Catherine was goanna do death blow on him but didn't. She was frozen. "How can a young agent like that learn those moves," growled Diggs. Catherine stared at Diggs and got off him. He got up and sat down, waiting for an answer. "I'm an assassin," said Catherine. Diggs was surprised at her answer. "You mean you're working for the evil cats," said Diggs. Catherine looked at him in surprise. "No. M.E.O.W.S. wanted two assassins. Tab trained me to be an assassin. Now, I'm one of them," explained Catherine. Diggs needed more information. He got up and walked to Catherine. "Why did M.E.O.W.S. want assassins," questioned Diggs. Catherine looked at Diggs. "They wanted something to protect them like guardians. Mike and I were the chosen ones. You remember Mike do you?" replied Catherine. Diggs remembered the day that Catherine introduced Mike in front of him. Mike was a young Siamese tom. He was very nice, honest, and truthful. She said the Mike was his old partner. Diggs nodded. He was surprised that Mike was the assassin, too. "I think we need to go to M.E.O.W.S. to tell everyone you're okay," said Diggs. Catherine nodded. Catherine and Diggs got up and walked out of the DOG HQ hospital.

All of a sudden, a golden retriever came running toward them. She looked worried. Diggs recognized her. Her name was Carly. When Diggs, Catherine, and Diggs' apprentice, Charlie, went on a journey to find their home. A lot of dangers came. Catherine was nearly drowned in the river and fall down a water fall. Diggs hadn't had enough strength to save her. They found Catherine the next day, still had all of her nine lives. When they were on the other side of the city, all they need to do is to find the Golden Bridge to get to their main home. Along the way, they found a female golden retriever and a male dark chocolate brown dog. Their name was Carly and Rocky. Carly had nothing on her and Rocky had a black collar with round, small, shiny, object. It also has the same thing from what he is wearing on his left paw. He also had a scar on his eye although his eye is fine. Diggs fell in love with Carly. Carly said she doesn't trust humans because of Rocky. She said when Rocky was pup, he was a Christmas present. When a boy went to a present, his father wanted him to have him but he said no. So, the father put him in the streets. Diggs had to show that they can trust humans.

There was a fire in a home and Diggs went in to try to save a boy. He got the boy out of the house and Catherine saved an innocent kitten. There was still one more person in the fire and Rocky knows want to do. Rocky and Carly ran in the burning building and got an adult male out. The humans said thank you to the dogs. Rocky and Carly was trusting humans and Rocky offered them to show them to The Golden Bridge. Diggs was telling them about DOG HQ and how they protect the earth from evil cats. Rocky and Carly offered to join DOG HQ and Diggs said yes. Along the way, they were jumped by dogs. Charlie was injured very badly. They made it through but then Charlie fell in a big hole. Diggs got in the hole and Charlie was dead. Diggs and Catherine finally found their home. DOG HQ has accepted Rocky and Carly to be agents and Diggs mentored them. Carly didn't felt like she could be an agent. She sees one dead agent and she wanted to help the poor dog. She offered to be a hospital dog instead of an agent. Carly was the top hospital dog and Rocky is now a good agent.

Diggs saw Carly rushing toward them. "I heard about Catherine. Is she okay," Carly said with worry. Diggs felt very happy to see her. Maybe I should keep Catherine's secret about her being an assassin, thought Diggs. "She's fine and she still has all of her lives. Catherine and I are going to M.E.O.W.S. to tell them Catherine is okay. There are two other agents that are injured. I think you should check on them," said Diggs. Carly nodded. She walked over to the hospital station.

Diggs and Catherine finally got to M.E.O.W.S. and a male Siamese appeared. It was Mike. He ran to Catherine, worried. "Catherine, are you okay?" Mike questioned with worry. Catherine nodded. Diggs looked at Mike. "We're goanna tell M.E.O.W.S. that Catherine is okay," said Diggs. Mike stayed with them. Somehow, Diggs still smelled worry on him. Why could he be so worried about Catherine, thought Diggs. Diggs saw Tab talking with another agent. Catherine was looking at them. "Guys, I'm goanna talk to Tab alone. You two stay here," ordered Catherine. Diggs felt being stupid by following Catherine's commands even though he is a leader. He saw Catherine walking to Tab. She said something and they went in Tab's office. Diggs looked at Mike. "I know you're an assassin. Catherine told me," said Diggs. Mike wasn't surprised at all. "I knew one day, Catherine will tell you," said Mike. Diggs saw a male dark grey cat walking toward them. He stopped in front of them. He looked at Diggs with a challenging look. "You think you can be friends with him? Good luck," he laughed. The dark grey cat walked away from them. Diggs knows that the cat mentioned Mike. He looked at Mike. "It seems like you don't have many friends," said Diggs. Mike nodded. "His name is Ash. He's like a bully to me. He also has a best friend that doesn't like me. His name is Knight. He's Tab's son so I wouldn't challenge him if I were you," explained Mike.

Diggs was surprised to hear that Tab has a son. He saw Tab and Catherine walked out of Tab's office. Tab called a meeting. Cats gathered around in the center of M.E.O.W.S. Diggs and Mike joined them. Tab, Catherine, and Steve were on a ledge so Tab can look at the cats and speak to them freely. "To let all cats know that Catherine is okay but we need to increase our portals ever since Catherine was attacked. Remember; don't leave your partner behind. A secret has been revealed. Diggs, the strong leader of NEST POTRAL, knows that Catherine and Mike are assassins. I guess DOG HQ would like to know that, too. Tomorrow, some of our agents will go to Lou and tell him," addressed Tab. There were some worried whispers around him. He saw a dark grey cat that looks the same as Ash but has a battle scar on his on his eye. The cat looked at Diggs with a challenging look. "Diggs the strong leader of NEST POTRAL. Don't look so strong to me," he growled. Diggs felt like he wanted to accept the challenge. Diggs growled back. "Knight, stand down," growled Tab. Knight didn't say a word. Diggs looked up at Tab. "I think it would be better if I talk to Lou alone," said Diggs. Tab nodded.

Diggs heard laughter behind him. He turned around to see Ash and Knight. "I think I'll find it funny. Once Diggs tells Lou about Catherine and Mike being assassins, Lou would bite his ears off," hissed Ash. Diggs felt anger follow in him. He got up and turned to them with a challenging glare. Tab yowled to order Ash and Knight to stop but they ignore him. "Come on, Ash. Let's teach him a lesson of not being here," growled Knight. Diggs accepted the challenge. Here we go, thought Diggs. Knight ran toward Diggs and jumped.


	4. Chapter 3

Knight ran toward Diggs and jumped. Knight's claws slid out and Diggs jumped. Knight managed to put his paws on Diggs' cheast and push him to the ground. Diggs had a grip on Knight's leg and pushed him off. Diggs got up and took a few breaths. Diggs hesitated and Knight ran toward him. Knight clawed him at the side of his face. Diggs felt the sting of pain and he tasted blood in his mouth. It was Ash's turned he ran jumped. Diggs went under Ash's jump and griped on his leg. Diggs pushed him down on the floor. Diggs let go of Ash's leg and Ash got up. Knight ran to his side. Knight jumped and Diggs bit him in the chest. Diggs tasted warm blood. Knight shrieked of pain. Diggs got worried. He let go of him. He saw Knight standing and he was okay. He was relieved he was okay or he had to face Tab alone. Diggs felt pain his back. Ash was on his back and was hurting him with his claws. Knight pinned Diggs down and Ash got off of him. Knight slid his claws out and raised his paw. He was goanna do a death blow on Diggs. "Say goodbye Diggs," hissed Knight.

Suddenly, Mike ran toward Knight and pushed him off of Diggs. Diggs got up. "This is my battle!" growled Diggs. Mike turned to him. "I won't let you suffer from this!" yowled Mike. Mike turned around and attacked Ash. Knight jumped and pinned Diggs down, again. When did I become weak! , thought Diggs. Diggs got him by the leg and pushed him off. He lets go of his leg and pinned him down. Diggs snarled. He looked at Tab. Tab looked angry. Diggs decided to keep Knight pinned down till the battle is over. He turned his head around to see Mike pinned down by Ash. Diggs saw a big deep scare on Mike's shoulder. Ash raised his paw ready to a death blow. This time Catherine came in the battle scene. She was running toward Ash faster than ever and pushed him off. Ash hit the floor and got up. Catherine slid out her claws and clawed him right side of his face. Blood came down on Ash's face. Catherine jumped at him and pinned him down.

Suddenly there was a loud yowl. It was Tab. Diggs got off of Knight and Catherine got off of Ash. Tab stared at Knight and Ash. "I had enough of this. Ash, get some hospital cats and Knight, get in my office," growled Tab. Ash turned around and went to find some hospital cats. Knight passed Tab and walked on walked on stairs to his Tab's office. Tab looked at Catherine and Mike. "Mike, when your wound is treated, go get some rest. Catherine, when the hospital cat checked you, go to your home and rest," ordered Tab. Tab finally calms down. Catherine and Mike stayed where they are. Tab looked at Diggs. "When I'm done talking to Knight, come to my office," said Tab with a calming look.

Tab turned around and walked to his office. Diggs walked up the stairs and he saw other cats going back to their business. Diggs sat near the entrance of M.E.O.W.S. Two hospital cats where checking Catherine and Mike for any wounds. When they were done, Catherine walk to the entrance. The door opened for Catherine and she went through without even looking at Diggs or saying good bye. Diggs saw Mike walking to Diggs. Mike sat down next to him. "Where's your home?" questioned Diggs. Mike didn't look at Diggs. "I don't have a home with humans. My home is here," said Mike. Diggs somehow liked what he said. Sometimes when Diggs keeps visiting DOG HQ, he feels like it's his home. Diggs was kind of sorry for Mike for not having a proper home, where humans feed him and love him. "Thanks for helping me when nobody else can," said Diggs. Mike looked at Diggs and nodded.

"I think you were lucky to be Catherine's partner," Diggs went on. Diggs saw happiness in his eyes. "Yes, she was a good partner. She has far more skills that I've ever seen. She was trained by Tab and I was trained by Steve," said Mike. Diggs was pleased from what he was saying. "It's good for you and Catherine to be trained by them. They are both strong and wise. Now you and Catherine must carry on from what you have learned," said Diggs. A dusty brown tom came up to Mike. He looked at him hard. "You better get some rest," he ordered. Mike got up and went in to room 8. Diggs looked at the cat. "Who are you?" questioned Diggs. The tom straightened up quickly. "Name's Tony. I'm one of the senior agents, sir," said Tony with stern in his voice. Diggs remembered that when a deputy dies, one of the senior agents get to be picked by a deputy. Diggs looked at Tony.

"Tell me, Tony. Is Catherine and Mike a senior agent even they're an assassin?" questioned Diggs. Tony stared at him and then responded. "Yes, sir," replied Tony. Diggs felt like he was one of his agents but he was not. "Good. You can carry back to your duties," ordered Diggs. Tony dipped his head, turned around, and walked. Diggs saw Knight going out of Tab's office. Diggs walked to Tab's office. The doors opened and Diggs walked. He heard the doors shut behind him. Tab was sitting in his desk. Tab looked at him. He didn't say a word. Diggs was the first one to speak. "I'm sorry that I attacked one of your sons and broke your code of not fighting in the agency," said Diggs. Diggs felt like he was an agent, not leader. Once, DOG HQ hears this, they're sure to be laughing at me because they're think I'm stupid, thought Diggs. A leader apologizing to another leader does feel kind of stupid.

"I accept your apologize but that wasn't what I wanted to hear. I'm sorry for my agents acting this way. My agents will never fight an agent or leader. I will punish them for breaking my code and fighting a leader," said Tab. Diggs accepted his apology. "I think it would be best if you talk to Lou alone. Let's hope it would be okay. I think you do know that Steve trained and I trained Catherine," Tab went on. Diggs nodded. "It's strange that I see your spirit just like them. Diggs, you have strength and truth like Mike and you have trust and loyalty like Catherine," said Tab. Diggs was very pleased. If I do have strength, why didn't I put a lot of hurt into those cats who attacked me, thought Diggs. Diggs looked through the glass door to see the agent doing their duties. He looked at Tab. Maybe it's because they are Tab's agent and Tab would be angry if he killed one of his agents, thought Diggs. Diggs got up on his four paws. "I think I should go to DOG HQ," said Diggs. Tab nodded and responded back. "I think you should check that wound on your face when you get to DOG HQ," said Tab. Diggs nodded. Diggs padded out of his office and went back to DOG HQ.

* * *

Diggs went through the entrance of DOG HQ. Dogs were doing their duties and some agents gathered a portal. Diggs went to the hospital station. He walked to a hospital dog. "Can I see Carly, please," Diggs said firmly. The hospital dog nodded. The hospital dog turned around and went to get Carly. A minute past, he saw Carly walking up to him. Carly was surprised to see a wound on his face. "You better come with me," said Carly.

* * *

Carly put something on Diggs' face. A surge of pain hit Diggs. Carly turned around and put her stuff together. Diggs stared at Carly while she was doing her work. "Carly, I was in a battle," said Diggs. Carly stopped what she was doing. She turned her head to Diggs. "I know. Catherine told me on the…whatever the thing was on the collar," said Carly. Diggs notice that she didn't know what was in her collar yet. "She ignored me when she left," said Diggs. Carly walked up to Diggs, staring at him. "The reason why she ignored you because you are drawing apart from her of being friends," said Carly. Diggs stared at Carly in disbelief. "I don't understand," said Diggs. Carly turned around and stared at the floor. "When Catherine saw you battle those cats, she told me that you might have died. She told me something's in her life was hard for her. So whenever you or any of her friends fight, she will think they would die. She can't handle it, Diggs," explained Carly. She went back to putting her stuff together.

"What am I supposed to do?" questioned Diggs. Carly stand there for a while, thinking. Finally, responded. "I guess you can try to say sorry. If it gets rough, I think of another reason," replied Carly.

* * *

Diggs entered Lou's office. Lou was at his desk, relaxing. Diggs sat in front of his desk. Lou looked at Diggs. "What do you want?" questioned Lou. Diggs was thinking in his mind. What if I mess up? What if Lou would be mad at me? What if Lou wants war with M.E.O.W.S.? All this questions was going through Diggs' head. Then he noticed that Lou was waiting for his answer. "I have news. M.E.O.W.S. was keeping a secret but I was the one who revealed the secret," said Diggs. Lou stared at Diggs. "I'm listening," said Lou. Diggs looked at the floor. "The secret is that Catherine and this other cat, Mike, are assassins," said Diggs. Lou still stared at Diggs. Diggs looked at Lou. He doesn't seem to be mad, thought Diggs. "That's good news. With assassins on our side, I'm sure DOG HQ and M.E.O.W.S. will not lose a battle between evil cats," said Lou. Diggs sighed a relief. Lou stared Diggs. "What would you think I would do? Start a war? No, M.E.O.W.S. is our friends. We will never betray them," said Lou. Diggs was pleased from what Lou said.

"Where did you get that battle scar?" said Lou. Diggs stared at Lou. "A few of M.E.O.W.S. agent start a battle with me. Then Mike and Catherine came to help me. Tab stopped the battle," explained Diggs. Lou stared at Diggs in disbelief. "That I didn't like to hear," said Lou. Diggs had a little worry in him. "Don't worry. Tab and I had a little talk. He punished the agents who attacked me," said Diggs. Lou was silent for a few minutes and then responded. "I'll have a talk with Tab and then call a meeting to tell the agents. Meanwhile, go to your home and get some rest," said Lou. Diggs nodded. "You are dismissed," ordered Lou. Diggs turned around and walked out of Lou's office.

* * *

Diggs was at his house. Shane was doing his cop duties and his wife was taking care of the baby. Diggs got on a couch and laid there. Diggs was thinking of what happened today. Finally, Diggs closed his eyes and went to sleep.

* * *

**So, there it is. I hope you like it. But I got one thing to say. WHY WOULD ANYBODY DO A** **STORY FOR**** TAB! He is my third favorite character. Can someone make me happy and make a story of Tab. :(**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry, for the long wait. Feel free to PM me with any probelms with the story. Or complentments[I spelled the word wrong]. Anyways, here's the story. **

* * *

Diggs woke up. His sleep was normal. He didn't dream of anything. Then he remembered about the gathering that Lou mentioned. Diggs got up on his four paws. He looked out the window. He noticed that it was dark outside. I probably slept a few hours, thought Diggs. He walked to the kitchen to have a good look at the clock. It was 2:10 AM. I probably need to go to HQ, thought Diggs. Diggs walked to the back of the house and went through the dog flap. A cool air hit Diggs. Smell of streets and people surrounded Diggs. He wondered how he can deal with himself being a leader.

Diggs walked through the DOG HQ door that was opened. He was surprised to see all the dogs in the center of DOG HQ. He knew why. Lou called a meeting. Diggs walked down the stairs and went to the center of the clearing. Lou appeared in front of the gathered dogs. The dogs fell silent. "I have news. Ever since we trusted M.E.O.W.S., they had a secret," addressed Lou. There some worried whispering around Diggs. Well, I guess the talk with Tab was long, thought Diggs. "Diggs, leader of NEST PATROL, was the first to reveal it," said Lou. Now, there were more whispers. There were some "I don't think we should trust him" and "Should he really be a leader". Diggs was thinking about that last whisper. Should he really be a leader? Lou raised his paw for silence. "Agent Catherine and Agent Mike are assassins," said Lou. There were some hostile yowls and growls. Lou raised his paw again. There was silence.

"We should attack them," someone yelled. Diggs growled a warning. "We are not attacking them," growled Lou. "They are our allies. Agent Catherine and Agent Mike are our allies, too". Diggs turned around, about to leave when Lou dismissed the agents. All the agents scattered and went back to their work. Diggs continued walking to the entrance of DOG HQ.

"Diggs, wait!" screamed someone. Diggs stopped where he was. He turned his head around and saw Carly. Carly catches up to him. "Carly, what do you want?" questioned Diggs. Carly looked down. "I want to see your agency," replied Carly, shyly. Why is Carly shy, thought Diggs. Then a second thought came to Diggs that might have answered his question. Maybe because she thought it was stupid, thought Diggs. "What about your duties?" questioned Diggs. Carly looked up. "I'm taking a day off," answered Carly. Diggs wasn't really planning on going to NEST PATROL. But he thought it would be a good idea to stop by to see how the progress is going. "Alright, you can come", answered Diggs.

Diggs and Carly walked into NEST POTRAL. The door closed behind them as they continued to walk. Carly almost seems nervous. Diggs could even smell it on her. "Wow, NEST POTRAL is almost like DOG HQ," said Carly with satisfaction in her voice. She was right. There were two floors on each side. The right side, on the bottom, had the Lab and Training. On the top was, of course, Diggs' room. On the left side, on the bottom, was the Hospital. On the top was rooms for were dogs and cats can take a break. At the back of the agency were computers where dogs and cats can get reports from agents on the surface and also keep an eye on the surface. In the center, a white dog was gathering some agents for a portal on the surface. Diggs walked to the white dog while Carly followed. The white dog saw his leader coming and he sighed a relief. Diggs stopped in front of him. "Thank goodness you're here! All the agents were giving me questions about you and the agents had a lot of work to do, I can't even get them on a portal! I… Well, who is this? Was this the 'cute' dog you were talking about? ," question the white dog. Diggs growled but he did feel a little embarrassment inside him. Carly chuckled. "Who are you, exactly?" questioned Carly, trying to hide her laughter. Diggs sighed. "Carly, this is Max, my deputy. He is next in line to become leader. He likes to make jokes sometimes but he can be very serious. Max, this is Carly, my friend. She is the top hospital dog in DOG HQ," explained Diggs. Max dipped his head in greeting to Carly. "I want you to tell the portal to keep a good eye out on the surface," ordered Diggs. Max looked concerned. "Why? What happened?" questioned Max. Diggs took a big sigh. "M.E.O.W.S. was ambushed by robots. The good news is the agents survived but the bad news is Paws has returned," answered Diggs.

Max looked surprised. "Is that so? I'll go tell the agents," said Max. Max turned around and walked to the agents that he gathered for the portal. Diggs sighed. "Hey, Diggs, I'm goanna explore while you do your business," said Carly. Carly turned away from Diggs and set out to explore the agency. Diggs now knew what to do. Diggs walked to where the computers were and walked up the stairs. The agents who were on the computers turned around and meet Diggs' eyes. Diggs dipped his head and the agents proceed to their work. Diggs walked to the edge of the stairs. He saw all the agents doing their job, protecting from who they love the most. Diggs felt that he could smile from that thought. Diggs let out a bark and said, "All dogs and cats please come from the center for a meeting." All the dogs and cats stopped their work and went to the center of the agentcy.

All of the agents started to talk to each other, wondering what's going on. Diggs lift his paw then all the agents went silent. "A secret has been revealed from M.E.O.W.S. Agent Catherine and Agent Mike are assassins," said Diggs. A few agents were concerned. "We will do nothing to M.E.O.W.S. As long as we have assassins on our side, we will show the cats who want to slave the humans that we're not weak," said Diggs, firmly. All the agents murmured an agreement. "Today, I went to visit DOG HQ and heard that a couple of agents were ambushed. The agents survived but Paws has returned," said Diggs. There were some hostile growls from a few agents. Diggs raised his paw and the agents went silent. "When you go on a portal, keep an eye out for anything suspicious. Until then maybe we don't have to worry about anything," ordered Diggs. Diggs called a dismiss and they scattered. All the agents went back to work. Diggs went to a black dog which was on the computer. "I want you to scan the surface to see if there might be a trace of Paws or anything like that," ordered Diggs. The black dog looked in Diggs' eyes and respond, "Yes, sir". Diggs turned away. There were an awful a lot of chatter. Then an orange she-cat came running out of nowhere and went to Diggs.

"Sir, I wish to speak with you. This is urgent," said the orange she-cat with a stern tone. Diggs looked at her warily. "And who are you?" questioned Diggs. The she-cat looked like she didn't have time for this. "I'm one of guards at the jail cells," said the guard. "Well, tell me what happened," said Diggs. The guard looked around warily. "Are you sure this is for all ears, sir?" questioned the guard. Diggs looked around and saw some dogs and cats wondering what's going on. "Just tell me what happened," urged Diggs. The guard looked at Diggs with a cold looked and responded, "Fine, Kitty Galore has escaped."

* * *

**CLIFFHANGER! Sorry, it's short. School is a pain in the butt. I hate projects. I promise you those projects are out to get me. **

***Earlier* **

**Me: YES! I'm done with my science project! **

**Language teacher: Okay, you'll do a language project, now. **

**Me: WHAT! D:**


End file.
